


Birthmark

by crazyjane



Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Poetry, SpookyVIXX October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane
Summary: They say he was born this way...But Hongbin remembers.
Series: SpookyVIXX October 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Birthmark

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: birthmark
> 
> What the hell, some poetry to finish off.

There’s a stain on the back of his hand.  
They say he’s had it ever since he was born  
That his uncles used to kiss it like he was a prince.  
But Hongbin remembers.  
Hogbin remembers his mother  
Scrubbing him clean after he fell into a puddle  
Completely by accident  
Of course  
And when the mud was gone there it was.  
Sometimes it looks like a bird  
Sometimes like a map of South America  
Sometimes it spreads all over his fingers  
Sometimes it creeps around to his palm  
Sometimes it’s hardly there at all

There is a stain on the inside of his elbow.  
They say he’s always had it  
That his aunties told him it was a fairy kiss  
To show the world how special he is.  
But Hongbin remembers.  
Hongbin remembers the feel of it moving  
Coiling and sliding around his arm in the night  
Now burning, now cold  
Itchy like a feather tickling  
Sharp like a razor blade.  
Sometimes it looks like a needle mark  
Sometimes like a bruise that won’t fade  
Sometimes he can see it pulsing  
Sometimes it screams for attention  
Sometimes it hides.

There’s a stain on the top of his shoulder.  
They say it’s always been there  
That his cousins used to laugh about it  
And tell him it was where God punched him.  
But Hongbin remembers.  
He remembers taking off his school shirt  
And finding it nestled under his the strap of his singlet  
Smooth when he looked at it in the mirror  
Grainy and rough when he brushed it with his fingers  
Giving off the scent of blood and old tears.  
Sometimes it feels like a splash of paint  
Sometimes it burns like a brand  
Sometimes it stretches and sighs  
Sometimes it’s so bright he can’t look at it  
Sometimes it almost fades away.

There’s a stain in the hollow of his throat.  
They say he was born this way  
That his grandmother used to tell him was an angel’s mark  
So that he wouldn’t tell anyone the truth about heaven.  
But Hongbin remembers.  
He remembers the sound of it sliding  
Under his pyjamas like a whisper  
Like a lover’s mouth  
Turning around three times  
Before it nestled down to sleep.  
Sometimes it moves when he swallows  
Sometimes won’t let him eat at all  
Sometimes it wants to take over his voice  
Sometimes it keeps him mute  
Sometimes it feels like it’s sinking in.

There’s a stain over his heart.  
They tell him that there’s nothing there  
That he’s always been unmarked and perfect.  
But Hongbin remembers.  
He remembers the feel of it crawling  
The way it dragged at his skin  
The trail of dirty sweat sticking to his chest  
The moment he became completely numb.  
Sometimes he wants everyone to see it  
Sometimes he knows it’s a secret he needs to keep  
Sometimes he tries to dig it up with his fingernails  
Sometimes he has to listen to what it tells him  
Sometimes he howls to drown it out.

Sometimes he uses his fists to beat it into silence  
Sometimes he holds his breath to starve it  
Sometimes he can feel it burrowing into him  
Sometimes

He thinks

He is losing

**Author's Note:**

> I want to extend a heartfelt thank you to everyone who participated in the SpookyVIXX October Challenge (yes, I know there's still a day to go for some of you, but hey, I live in the future). It's been wonderful to see so many new fics popping up in the fandom.
> 
> And there might _just_ be a Christmas-themed and a Valentine's challenge coming in the near future ...


End file.
